


Sleepyhead

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Concerned Arthur, Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Sleep Deprivation, Whumptober 2020, he shows it in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Merlin has been up for days. His lack of sleep starts catching up with him.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober days 23, 25, and 26  
>  **exhaustion | sleep deprivation • disorientation | blurred vision • migraine**

Trying to keep the king alive, while also being his manservant _and_ the physician's ward was exhausting.

Merlin had been out setting wards all night, the past few nights actually, in a new attempt at keeping ill intentioned people and creatures away from Arthur.

Of course, this left said warlock extremely fatigued. Merlin had just plopped down in his bed when he realized the sun was already coming up.

_What is that now? Four days with no sleep?_

Merlin groaned and rolled off his bed, thumping onto the floor. His head pounded. He sat up and sighed, carrying his heavy limbs out of room.

He blindly scanned through Gaius' potions, picking up the one that looked most like headache relief. He chugged it down and gagged. A truly disgusting taste.

"You're up early," Gaius spoke, having just got out of bed.

"Yeah well, the king's breakfast won't take itself to his room, now would it?" Merlin sarcastically mused.

"Well you best get a move on."

Merlin nodded and shuffled out of the room, clumsily tripping over his own feet.

Walking to the kitchens, Merlin lowly cursed under his breath. Every noise seemed to be drilling holes into his brain.

Merlin grabbed up the king's plate and attempted to leave to kitchen swiftly. Keyword: attempted. The mingling smells of bread and meat and cheese and spices had Merlin's head now pounding, and his vision slightly blurry.

He managed to escape the kitchens unscathed. Merlin looked to the stairs with dismay before he started the trek.

Merlin got about halfway before he had to take a break and lean against the wall. Merlin relished in the few moments he took to close his eyes before shaking his head and redirecting himself.

With a huff, he continued on to Arthur's chambers.

Merlin walked in, and winced at how loud he has shut the door. Headache definitely still there. He set down the plate at quietly as he could, every little clink of the silverware rattling his brain.

Ah. The curtains.

In all honestly, Merlin's eyes were greatly appreciating the dark of the room. But alas, nothing good ever lasts.

Merlin pulled open the curtains, tightly shutting his eyes at the light.

Arthur pulled his covers over his head in response.

"Get up," Merlin said with clear irritation.

If Arthur was more awake, maybe he would have been more startled by his servants uncharacteristic behavior.

"No."

Merlin wiped his hands over his face.

" _No._ No he says. My god, Arthur you are going to be the death of me," Merlin rambles before tearing the sheets away.

Arthur sits up and glares. Merlin glared right back.

"Why do you look like that?" Arthur asks with what some could say sounded like concern.

"Look like what?" Merlin grouched, already folding the blankets back.

"Like you've been in the tavern all night."

Ah. There's the prat we all know.

"The taver- no. I have not been in the tavern, _sire!_ Some of us just don't have the time to get our royal beauty rest, hm? Have you forgotten that I work for Gaius too?" Merlin ranted, hands thrown up in dismay. "Maybe, _just maybe_ , I've been doing important work for the last few days! Have you ever thought of that?" Merlin continued, ignoring the way his vision seemed to be tilting. "Honestly, Arthur, I don't know why I even do it anymore. I stay up for days trying to protect your spoilt... royal...poumpous..." Merlin's eyes rolled back in his head before his body crashed down to the floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur leapt up and went to Merlin's side.

Merlin truly did look awful. His skin was pale and his cheeks were sunken in. The dark patches under his eyes were proof enough he wasn't getting any sleep.

Arthur pats Merlin's cheek, attempting to rouse him.

"Ass," Merlin mumbles, groggily waking back up.

"Merlin, when was the last time you slept?" Arthur sternly asks, making it sound more like a command.

"I don' know? Three, four day," Merlin slurs, eyes still drooping shut, his body still trying to force sleep upon him.

Arthur sighed.

"For the love of- tell me when you need a day off, Merlin. Truly, I've never met such an idiot as you," Arthur scolded.

" _Prat,_ " Merlin replied before falling back asleep.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead, Merlin. Sleep on my floor," Arthur mumbled before picking up Merlin and setting him on his bed.

Arthur brushed Merlin's hair out of his face.

"You really do worry me sometimes."

**Author's Note:**

> don't you love when your sarcastic personality comes through in your writing style? because same. okay that sounded sarcastic- no i really do like how I wrote this.
> 
> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated❤️


End file.
